1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timepiece from which a sunrise and sunset time can be determined, and more particularly to a timepiece from which a sunrise and sunset time and the position of the sun at a specific place at the present time for a specific month can be determined by providing an hour hand which rotates once per 24 hours and a fixed plate or a rotating plate for designating a sunrise and sunset time with the timepiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of time units are used according to a period and a region. For example, the presently used 24-division per day system was employed only before 100 years in the Orient. Before that, 12-division per day system, that is, 12-cycle (12-gabja in Korean) system had been used. When necessary, 100-division per system could be used. Recently, an internet time which is 1000-division per day system, has been suggested as the internet, the worldwide communication system is actively implemented in the world. However, the 24-division per day system, that is, 24-hour system is definitely fixed for the present time system. The timepiece for indicating the time includes a 12-divisional plate and an hour hand which rotates twice per day.
Nowadays, the widely used system of the date is the solar calendar which directly reflects the moving state of the sun around the earth. That is, one day is obtained from the time of one due culmination to the next due culmination at a specific place. One day is divided into 24 hours and one hour is divided into 60 minutes. One year is obtained by measuring the time from the starting point to the next returning point to the starting point at a specific place on the ecliptic. The widely used calendar is the solar calendar and the timepiece is the system of the solar time system. A season and day and night can be determined through the relation of the sun and the earth. Therefore, a lot of the living period coincides with the system of the solar time system. However, most of the timepiece is 12 hour system of which hour hand rotates once per 24 hours for indicating the present time and so, the natural phenomenon such as the present position of the sun, the attitude and day and night can not be designated by the solar time system. This may break the natural band between nature and a human being.
When assuming that the culmination time of the sun in Republic of Korea is 12 o'clock (since the standard meridian line in Republic of Korea, is the east longitude of 135, the real culmination time is 12 o'clock 30 minutes), the sun rises from the due east and sets to the due west on vernal equinox day and autumnal equinox day. The sunrise time on these days is 6 o'clock a.m. while the sunset time is 6 o'clock p.m. On summer shoot, the sun rises from the northeast and sets to the northwest and the sunrise time is about 4 o'clock 40 minutes a.m. and the sunset time is about 7 o'clock 20 minutes p.m. Therefore, the day time on the summer shoot is longer by about 2 hours and 40 minutes than that on the vernal equinox day or autumnal equinox day. On the winter solstice, the sun rises from the southeast and sets to the southwest and the sunrise time is about 7 o'clock 20 minutes a.m. and the sunset time is about 4 o'clock 40 minutes p.m. Therefore, the day time on the winter solstice is shorter by about 5 hours and 20 minutes than that on the vernal equinox day or autumnal equinox day, while the night time on winter solstice is longer by the same length.
The sunrise time and the sunset time are different from day to day and the difference is accumulated to become about 30 minutes every month.
The sunrise time and the sunset time are changed according to a season and the latitude of the place where the man measures the times.
Even though the sunrise time and the sunset time are very important information in daily life, this information could not be easily obtained without taking a look on the news from a television or a newspaper.
In addition, the enlargement of the urbanization brings about the increased underground activities and the activities in closed buildings, and so most of the people could not see the sun in the actual circumstance.